<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening Light by LadyMcKinnonKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898429">Evening Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcKinnonKing/pseuds/LadyMcKinnonKing'>LadyMcKinnonKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, Kindred Spirits, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, M/M, christmas drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcKinnonKing/pseuds/LadyMcKinnonKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar – Cole gets an invitation to tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trees stood tall, shining against the late afternoon sky. Dusk was the most inspiring time to draw Aunt Jo’s gardens, Cole thought contemplatively. How much his life had changed since coming to live with Aunt Jo. He no longer felt himself the same person he was in Avonlea, terrified of people finding out how different he was. Here he felt he could just be.</p><p><br/>
The light on his sketch pad rippled slightly. Glancing up, he saw a shadowed form before him.</p><p><br/>
“Miss Barry told me you might be drawing here in the garden. May I sit with you?” The shadow resolved into Miller Ridley’s light-haired form, beginning to sit even as he asked the question.</p><p><br/>
Cole was amused. “It appears you can indeed, Mr. Ridley. Are you always so forward?”</p><p><br/>
“Miller, please. I was hoping to persuade you of an afternoon in the little tea shop where I saw you last weekend. You looked so happy with your red-headed friend. I thought we might see if perhaps you’d look just as contented with my company?” His dark eyes twinkled as he quirked one fair eyebrow.</p><p><br/>
Well, that was unexpected. But, if Cole was honest with himself, it was not at all unwelcome.</p><p><br/>
“It appears the answer to my question is yes, you are very forward,” Cole chuckled, setting his pencil down for a break.</p><p><br/>
“After classes tomorrow, then? A cup of tea and a plate of biscuits to celebrate the beginning of our holidays?”</p><p><br/>
He smiled at Miller.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, I think that would be an excellent way to start the holiday season.”</p><p><br/>
Ridley stood and gave an elaborate bow, then sauntered away.</p><p><br/>
Cole thought this holiday season was starting to look very promising. He’d have to send Anne a special present this year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>